


Doing it wrong

by killerweasel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You’re going about this the wrong way, Marcus. Lindsey doesn’t respond very well to pain. If you want to know something, you need to do it with pleasure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing it wrong

Title: Doing it wrong  
Fandom: Angel  
Characters: Lindsey McDonald/Angel, Marcus Hamilton  
Word Count: 1,565  
Rating: NC-17  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: AU after _Underneath_  
Summary: “You’re going about this the wrong way, Marcus. Lindsey doesn’t respond very well to pain. If you want to know something, you need to do it with pleasure."  


I swore as Marcus’ fist slammed into my ribs again. “I can do this all day, Lindsey. I don’t get tired.”

“Fuck off.” Blood trickled down my face from a wound on my forehead. “You’re nothing compared to the Wrath.”

Marcus was eyeing me the same way a cat looked at a mouse. “We’ll see about that.” He brought his arm back to hit me again when a voice interrupted him.

“What the hell is going on here?” Angel stalked across the room, looking from me to Marcus. “Lindsey’s under my protection. The Senior Partners aren’t allowed to hurt him.”

Marcus snorted. “I’m a liaison, not a Partner. Always read the fine print.”

“You’re going about this the wrong way, Marcus.” Angel took another couple of steps closer until he was between the two of us. “Lindsey doesn’t respond very well to pain.” His thumbnail went back and forth across one of my nipples, making me shiver. “If you want to know something, you need to do it with pleasure. And I can help out with that.” Since I had come back from the holding dimension, I’d gone through a few interrogation sessions with Angel. He now knew why I was here and what the big plan was.

Angel didn’t ask me if I was okay or how badly I was injured, but I didn’t really expect him to either. I flinched when Angel’s hands traced down my chest and stomach and his fingertips touched some of the nastier bruises. I glanced over in the corner at Marcus who had a very odd look on his face, as if he was torn between staying in the room and leaving in disgust. Marcus wouldn’t leave though, not when he had a chance to get his questions answered. Answers would make the Senior Partners happy and possibly let me get out of this damn place for good.

The muscles in my arms were starting to twitch from holding me up. Angel must have felt the motion because he looked up at me from what he was doing. “I want the keys, Marcus.”

The keys hit the cement near Angel’s feet with a jingling sound. He shot Marcus a look before undoing the handcuffs on my wrists. The moment they were undone, I started to fall. Angel wrapped an arm around my waist, keeping me upright. I rested my forehead against his chest for a moment, breathing hard as the blood started circulating properly again. My wrists hurt where the metal had dug into my flesh.

Angel whispered something in my ear. At first I wasn’t sure if I’d heard him correctly. Then he said it again, making me suck in a breath. I licked my split lip while thinking about my answer. “If I do, then he doesn’t get to touch me again, okay?” Angel nodded. “And I want your word I’ll get out of Los Angeles alive, Angel.”

“You’ve got it.” Angel gave me a small smile. “It’ll be like the night we saved those blind kids. You remember that, Lindsey?”

Being fucked until I was a boneless heap wasn’t exactly something a guy forgot. “Yeah, I remember. I still have the scar on my leg from rolling over onto your keys.”

Marcus cleared his throat. “Well?”

I rolled my eyes, earning a chuckle from Angel. “Pushy bastard, aren’t you?”

Angel’s fingers dipped below the edge of my jeans. “You need another minute?”

“Nah, I’m fine.” I flexed my fingers and then swiped at the blood that was running into my eye. “Let’s give him one hell of a show.”

“Got it.”

\---

Having someone watch, especially someone both of us hated, ended up being more of a turn on than either of us expected. My fingers scrabbled against the stone wall of the cell as Angel changed the angle of his thrusts, driving his cock even deeper than before. All of the pain from the interrogation session had been replaced by pleasure.

Angel’s hand tightened on my dick, twisting in all of the right ways. He wasn’t holding back any more, not after I’d swatted him in the hip. I couldn’t hold out much longer. “Angel... fuck.” Blunt teeth closed on my neck, sending me over the edge. My orgasm hit and for a few moments, the world went white.

After Angel pulled loose, I slowly slid down the wall, ending up on the floor. It took me a couple of tries to get my jeans back up and seeing Angel lick my release from his fingers made me moan. He smirked at Marcus. “See, Marcus? This method works a hell of a lot better than what you were doing. Go ahead; ask him your damn question.”

Marcus crouched down next to me. The smile on his face was far from nice and I knew he wanted to lash out, add a few more bruises to my flesh before he left. But he wouldn’t try it with Angel right there. Instead, Marcus grabbed my shoulder as he leaned in closer. His grip tightened to the point of being painful while he spoke. I shifted a little, bringing my lips near Marcus’ ear. The liaison went as still as a statue as I gave him my answer. A tiny wave of fear passed through me.

He sat back with a look of horror on his features. All the color had drained from Marcus’ face and I saw Angel tense up. “You gave the Book of Amunick to the Slayer?”

I shrugged. “It was the only thing I could think of to repay her Watcher for helping me find those demons in Nepal.”

“But... That book has the secrets of the Ancient Ones. That means... Oh shit.” Marcus ran his hand through his hair. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Before I could answer, the room started to shake. The Senior Partners were _not_ happy. While Marcus started whispering in a language older than the human race, I moved away from him. Angel knelt down next to me. “What’s going on, Lindsey?”

The cell shook again. “When I left Los Angeles, I took three books from one of the firm’s main libraries. They all contained information on how to actually hurt the Partners. The one he’s talking about will be very helpful to your friends in Rome.”

Marcus whirled around, grabbing me by the throat and slamming me up against the wall. “Where are the other two books, you little shit?”

I chuckled. “Sorry, Marcus. You only got one question and you didn’t ask the right one.”

He pulled his fist back to punch me in the face, but Angel grabbed him from behind. “No.” His face shifted. “Let go of him, Marcus. This is over.”

The noise that tore from Marcus’ throat made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. “If you think he’s getting out of this building alive, you’re mistaken.”

Angel shoved Marcus backward. “I think he’ll be walking out of here in less than an hour. You and your bosses will leave him the fuck alone too.”

“They’ll never agree to that.” Marcus spat on the floor. “Not without more information on the other books.”

I stood up, rubbing my hand over my throat. “Tell you what. If the Partners agree to let me go and never come after me again, I’ll give them exactly what they want. And I’ll even take Eve with me.” If I didn’t the odds were pretty damn good that she’d be dead by the end of the week. She would probably have an ‘accident’, something that was very common in this building.

Marcus closed his eyes, murmuring something under his breath. “They agree to it, but only if you never step foot in any of their cities again.”

“That’s not good enough, Marcus.” I picked up the handcuffs from the ground and sliced my palm open. Then I held the cuffs out to him. “I want it in blood, big guy.”

He shot me a look, but repeated my action. The moment his blood touched my skin, a wave of magic went through the room. It was powerful enough to knock both of us off our feet. I blinked a couple of times as I shook my head. That was something I never got used to. “A deal’s a deal.”

As I gave him the locations of the other two books, Marcus backed away from me. “That’s a joke, right? You wouldn’t have done something like that. You wouldn’t have given one of them to her.”

“Oh, but I did.” The look on her face when I’d told her where she could find it had been glorious. “And when the former god king is back to her full strength, she’s going to have so much fun kicking your asses out of this dimension.”

“But she’ll kill you all.” Marcus rubbed his temple. “She’ll wipe out your race.”

I held up my other hand, revealing a scar very similar to the wound on my still-bleeding palm. “No, she won’t.”

Straightening up, I focused on Angel. “Good luck. I think you’ll find you have a much better chance of winning now. Maybe I’ll see you again sometime.” I didn’t look back as I walked out the cell door. Everything was going to change, I just wasn’t sure if the world was ready for it.


End file.
